You Gave Me Forever
by Pagetpagett
Summary: You gave me forever is a love story between Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: grieve

"Emily, stay with me baby girl stay with me!" SSA Derek Morgan remembered the last words he had spoken to his partner Emily Prentiss. Derek sat heartbroken in his bedroom, he was staring at a photo of them taken last year at a New Year's party. He thought of all the great memories that they had made together but most of all, how he could of helped. The guilt was eating him alive, if only he arrived at the scene 3 minutes earlier! He could of stopped Ian Doyle... saved Emily. Jj always told him not to blame himself in the field, but this was different. He knew Emily had been acting weird the past month, why didn't she tell him?

*BZZZZ* *BZZZZ* Derek's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone.

"Not now" he said to himself. How could Hotch be calling the team in now? The text message from Aaron Hotchner read "Meet me in my office, we have to talk." Derek Morgan picked himself up, grabbed his badge and gun then headed out the door. He had not been out of his apartment all weekend and he wasn't looking forward to if now.

While driving his black SUV, Derek could not concentrate on the road. Everything he saw reminded him of Emily. A few miles back was the little Chinese place they used to go to after they got home from work, the strip mall on the right was where they went shopping together from time to time. Even the stars reminded him of Emily! They were driving home from work once and he asked her why she loved them so much. Her hushed voice replied back "If people sat outside and looked at the stars each night, I bet they would live a lot differently." Derek never quite knew what the quote meant, some cheesy quote she used to make sense of things he supposed. But now looking up at the stars, he realized what great beauty they have and began to understand why she loved them so much before.

"Sit down" Hotch said as he pulled out a leather chair that sat facing his side of the desk. Derek looked around, not a single soul was in the building except for Hotch and himself.

"Hotch, what is this about?"

"Well I think that it would be best if..." Aaron looked down at his desk.

"Woah woah woah what are you trying to say?!" You could hear this anger building up as he spoke.

"I'm reassigning you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: saying goodbye

"What do you mean reassigning me?" Derek was furious, he couldn't leave his job! He had been at the BAU for 6 years, this was his family.

"I mean, ever since Prentiss died you haven't been able to do your job. I need you in the field focused and right now I'm not getting that from you."

"I know but..."

"Look" Hotch said cutting Derek off. "I'm not firing you, there is just an opening at the Interpol office and I think you should take it. You can come back when you are ready too, it's a great opportunity and you can take some time to clear your head.

"Are you sure I can come back?"

"Yes you have time to tell the team tomorrow and Morgan...good luck."

It was 6:30 AM and Derek was dreading the fact that he had to tell the team. He hoped they understood that this was the right decision for him. Derek's phone rang, Garcia was calling.

"Hey chocolate thunder, we have a case be at the BAU in 30 "

"Yeah I know, Hotch sent out an email. Why did you really call?"

"Ummm I kinda pulled some strings."

"Garcia."

" Well, I found out that you were leaving me and I couldn't let you go so I FREAKED OUT and I may have stopped your transcript from going through."

"Baby girl..."

"Derek, why didn't you tell me that you needed help? I could've been there, I could've done something! I already lost Emily, I can't lose you too."

As soon as Derek went to sit down at the round table Jj gave him a huge hug.

"Congratulations Morgan, I'll miss you! "

"Yup, she told them." Derek mumbled quietly in Jj's arms, at least he didn't have to tell them himself.

"You know statistics proven by two psychologists, Michael McCollough of Southern Methodist University in Dallas Texas, and Robert Emmons of the University of California at Davis, say that change can impact the well being of others and yourself. This causes high levels of..." Derek stopped spencer before he could continue rambling.

"I'll miss you too pretty boy." Reid gave Derek a smile then went back to reading.

It was the end of the day, the team had just gotten back from a double homicide in Newark, New Jersey. Derek had said his goodbyes to everyone, except Penelope Garcia. He sat in his office waiting when she frantically ran past his door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Where do you think you're going?"

"My lair of computers that will never leave me!"

"Penelope don't do this."

"Ugh Derek I'm happy for you but furious with you at the same time. If it makes you feel better I untied those strings."

"I'm proud of you Baby girl."

" I'm proud of you too sugar shack."

"Ah, ah, ah, behave my love."

"Or what.. you'll spank me?


End file.
